


(FR) Poudlard, après les années 2000

by PenArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt
Summary: Comment se passe le saut technologique pour les sorciers ? Sans surprise, ils ne le remarquent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **NdA :** J'avais toujours trouvé bizarre, lorsque je lisais la série, que JKR ne mentionne pas la technologie, internet ou même seulement les portables ! Même si la série était censée se passer dans les années 90. Ça doit être pour ça que l'idée de ce oneshot m'est venue, en voyant les changements survenus ces dernières années... Bref.
> 
> Profitez !
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Une fanfic sur un site de fanfics, ça ne surprendra personne que je n'en tire donc aucun profit ! L'univers et les personnages déjà existants ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le texte, l'intrigue et tout ce que je crée autour. Bref. Je ne fais qu'inventer une histoire avec tous ces personnages.

_Le sud de l'Angleterre, dans un quartier moldu._

– Ah Harry, je suis contente que tu ais pu venir.

– Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si je te serai utile..., dit celui-ci en s'approchant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de lien en dehors de la communauté magique. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

– Je comprend bien, mais je suis désespérée.

Malgré le soleil de juillet de ce dimanche après-midi, son ancien professeur était toujours habillée aussi strictement : elle portait une longue robe sombre et était coiffée d'un large chapeau orné de fleurs en tissus bordeaux et de plumes noires.

Minerva Mcgonagall se pencha vers Harry d'un air conspirateur, mais défaite, en baissant la voix :

– Je n'ai pas communiqué les véritables effectifs, Harry, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. L'année dernière nous avons accueilli 17 nouveaux élèves, tous du monde magique, ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave.

Harry la regarda, choqué. Mcgonagall continua sans le regarder :

– Ça fait des années que les effectifs moldus-nés se réduisent, le dernier à Poudlard est en sixième année. Je n'en ai plus eu depuis. Ils ne veulent plus venir.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en soupirant, avant ils étaient si heureux de venir...

– Ils n'aiment plus la magie ? s'étonna Harry.

– Oh, si ! Ils sont toujours aussi émerveillés !

– Les parents ?

– Les parents ? Non, aucun changement, ils posent toujours les mêmes questions, quelques-uns rejettent leurs enfants..., sa voix s'estompa alors qu'elle regardait Harry du coin de l'œil.

– … Oui, Minerva, j'en suis bien conscient, dit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

Ils se turent un instant.

– Tout le monde au ministère est surchargé de travail, dit Harry en changeant de sujet. Même un dimanche comme aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelque temps, il y tous ces moldus qui semblent savoir où nous trouver. Ils se postent près du Chaudron Baveur par exemple, et attendent.

– Ça doit aller mieux maintenant depuis que les principaux lieux magiques ont été mis sous

fidelitas, non ? C'est incroyable que les plus forts charmes de repousse-moldu n'aient plus été efficaces.

– Ils l'ont été pour un temps, répondit Harry, mais les moldus sont très vite revenus on a renouvelé les sorts, mais ils étaient de moins en moins efficace contre eux...

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir, Harry. Notre monde se meurt, annonça Minerva.

Elle éclata soudain d'un rire sans joie.

– Je me demande bien ce que dirait Voldemort !

Harry tourna son regard vers elle, surpris. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom. Ce qui lui rappela soudain malheureusement les récents bruits de couloirs exprimés de plus en plus ouvertement. Lui non plus n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer :

– Certains sang-purs..., commença-t-il hésitant, certains parlent de voler les moldus-nés...

Il détourna les yeux en direction de la maison qu'ils allaient visiter, semblable à toutes celles du quartier. Il essaya d'être confiant, les Dursleys n'étaient pas la norme.

La directrice inspira d'un coup par le nez, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

– Voler... ?! Mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas une autre guerre qui se prépare...

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde pour les défendre, je crois. Lorsque notre survie est en jeu..., dit Harry sombrement.

– Harry ! Tu ne soutiens tout de même pas ce genre de discours ? s'indigna son ancien professeur.

– Quoi ?! Non ! Je pense toujours qu'il y a une autre manière. Ou bien alors seulement dans les cas comme le mien !

– Harry, tu sais que je regrette toujours de ne pas m'être plus opposé à Albus pour cela –

– Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas écouté, la coupa Harry, il n'aurait pas changé d'idée. Inutile de s'attarder sur le passé.

Ils se turent. Puis d'un accord tacite et non verbal, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

– Bon alors, dit Harry, comment ça se passe ?

– Nous allons d'abord nous présenter, ils ont déjà reçu les lettres spécifiques –

– Comme celle que j'ai eu ? la coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh non, ta tante connaissait le monde magique, pour tous il était évident qu'elle t'en parlerait. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore expliquant tout à ton sujet.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

– Elle haïssait tout ce qui était magique.

– Oui, nous nous en sommes rendu compte trop tard. C'est moi qui avais envoyé Hagrid, dit Minerva avec un petit sourire. Peut importe les habits qu'il porte, il ne se fera jamais passer pour un moldu.

– Il a terrorisé les Dursleys, dit Harry avec un sourire à la mémoire.

– Je l'ai envoyé en connaissance de cause, dit Minerva avec un sourire malicieux. Mais aussi parce que c'est un homme bon.

– C'est vrai, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la porte d'entré d'une maison qui faisait face à celle des moldus qu'ils allaient visiter.

– Que se passe-t-il pour les familles qui refusent de scolariser leur enfant dans le monde magique ? demanda soudain Harry.

– Ah, rien. Nous ne les forçons pas et respectons leur choix.

– Mais l'enfant est toujours magique, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, il doit y avoir des accidents ?

– Si la magie n'est pas pratiquée pendant l'adolescence, elle s'endort, en quelque sorte, et passera dans la génération suivante parfois.

– Ah bon ?

Harry était étonné, il apprenait toujours quelque chose de nouveau, même après tant d'années !

– Bien sûr ! C'est pourquoi il est impératif d'étudier dans une école de magie ! dit avec verve son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et prirent le petit chemin de gravillons menant à la porte d'entrée. C'est Minerva Mcgonagall qui sonna.

* * *

L'enfant, une petite fille, avait deux frères un peu plus âgés allant au collège. Elle les avaient accueilli – lui et la directrice – sans peur avec les images animées reçues avec la lettre. Ces images magiques étaient seulement visibles par cette petite famille grâce à un enchantement afin de ne pas briser la loi magique concernant le Statut du Secret : les sorciers et la magie devaient rester inconnus aux « pures » moldus.

Après quelques tours basiques – lumière, transfiguration d'objet, volée d'oiseaux – que Harry et Minerva exécutèrent pour prouver la magie – surtout au bénéfice des enfants présents – ils passèrent à la présentation de Poudlard, ses cours et la société magique en général. Harry parla de sa propre expérience dans le monde de la magie, de ce qui l'avait surpris, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé différent, plus d'une décennie plus tôt.

Ça se passait plutôt bien. Les parent ne réagissaient pas mal, ils étaient même intéressés. Peut-être trop. Ils étaient très préoccupés par l'avenir pour leur enfant et avaient beaucoup de questions. Ils étaient très dubitatifs quant aux cours, très déstabilisés par l'absence des matières évidentes pour les moldues. Ou était l'étude de la langue ? À onze ans, un enfant n'avait pas encore le niveau d'un adulte. L'histoire ? Pourquoi seulement l'histoire magique, somme toute anecdotique au vu du pourcentage des gens magiques par rapport à ceux non magiques ? Les mathématiques ? Les sciences ?

Les réponses de la directrice de Poudlard étaient automatiques après tant d'années : Poudlard était une école qui favorisait les meilleurs. Les enfants rédigeaient beaucoup d'essais sur lesquels ils étaient notés, et ce dans chaque matière. C'était à eux de faire l'effort de s'améliorer. Les cours de Potions correspondaient aux cours de sciences moldues, seul le nom changeait.

Les parents ne semblaient pas plus convaincus que ça, surtout après avoir vu le programme détaillé des cours. Ces cours de Potions, ça ressemblait quand même fortement à de la cuisine couplé à de la simple pharmacopée, différent de ce qui était étudié en sciences à l'école. Est-ce que les sorciers avaient quand même connaissances de choses basiques comme la formation de la pluie, le fonctionnement du courant électrique, le fonctionnement du corps humain ou même la composition des choses au niveau le plus simple, moléculaire ? Savaient-ils ce qu'était une cellule ? Un atome ? De quoi était composé l'air ?

Ce fut Minerva qui répondit Harry en aurait été incapable, gelé comme il était.

– Nous n'étudions que les choses qui nous concernent, les choses magiques. Tout cela prend déjà beaucoup de temps. Cependant il y a une classe « Étude des moldus » pour les enfants magiques intéressés par votre monde. C'est en option, mais pas avant la troisième année. Donc je n'ai pas le dépliant ici, mais je peux vous le faire parvenir...

– Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit la mère en partageant un regard avec son mari.

– Je sais qu'ils y étudient l'électricité à un moment, repris Minerva, mais je ne suis pas professeur de cette matière. Très peu d'enfants de moldus prennent l'option, comme ils connaissent déjà leurs monde...

– Ah... vraiment...? répondit la femme.

Elle pris une gorgée de thé.

– Et concernant les débouchés après l'école Poudlard ? demanda son mari.

– Oh il y a beaucoup d'options ! s'exclama Minerva.

– Attendez, interrompit Harry, il y a une différence avec votre monde : dans le monde magique, il n'y a pas d'université, de grande école. Tout fonctionne par le mentorat. À la sortie de Poudlard, en général soit vous trouver un emploi dans les petites annonces, soit vous avez en vu un emploi spécifique qui requiert un mentor. Ça dépend beaucoup de vos résultats à Poudlard, et des options qui y ont été prises aussi. Par exemple si vous voulez devenir Guérisseur, il faudra de très bons résultats en Potions, Herbologie... pour qu'un guérisseur accepte de vous prendre en tant qu'apprenti.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme... métier ? demanda le père. J'imagine que c'est différent.

– Alors oui, mais la plupart sont assez semblables dans la fonction, repris Minerva. Il y a les guérisseurs, les enseignant, dit-elle avec un sourire, les aurors – notre police – les employés du ministère – très nombreux – évidemment les vendeurs – vêtements, chaudrons, il y a de tout – et nous avons aussi des sportifs ! Vous avez des joueurs de fff... fba...

– Football, tenta Harry, bien au courant grâce à son enfance.

– Oui, voilà, football, et nous, nous avons des joueurs de Quidditch ! Ils peuvent être très bien rémunérés dans certaines équipes !

– Il y a aussi pleins d'autres métiers, mais plus rare, comme briseur de sort pour la banque Gringotts, dit Harry en pensant à Bill, un de ses beaux-frères.

Ça faisait un moment que les enfants avaient cessés de s'intéresser à la conversation et tous trois – assis sur un canapé à coté – s'occupaient en pianotant sur des sortes d'écrans en forme de tablettes. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais ça captivait complètement les enfants depuis un certain temps.

– Vous n'avez pas un site internet qui expliquerait tout ceci en détail ? Avec les cursus de formations – pardon, les...mentors disponibles ? Avec des descriptions pour chaque emploi, ce serait bien, tu ne trouve pas ? demanda la femme en se tournant vers son mari. On aurait le temps de plus réfléchir.

Les enfants levèrent la tête de leurs tablette :

– Oui, dit le plus grand, on a cherché un site sur votre école, ou même votre « Ministère » mais on a rien trouvé sur internet ! Vous vivez à l'âge de pierre ou quoi ?!

L'adolescent esquiva le regard réprobateur de ses parents pendant que les deux invités essayaient de comprendre de quoi il était question. Minerva essaya de répondre, mais elle n'avait pas compris la question :

– Ah, notre école n'est pas visible par les moldus, vous n'y verriez qu'une ruine. C'est un sort, il agit comme une sorte de mirage.

Il y eu un instant de silence de part et d'autre. Les enfants la fixaient.

– Attendez, dit la petite fille, il y a internet, là-bas ? À Poudlard ? Pas vrai ? dit-elle en se tournant vers ses parents. Si je peux toujours utiliser mon portable, ça va, dit-elle raisonnablement aux deux adultes « magiques ».

– Inter... net ? dit Harry en testant le mot pour la première fois.

– Ouais internet, vous savez la meilleure chose qu'on a inventé depuis le feu ? dit le garçon le plus âgé, les yeux brillant et brandissant sa tablette.

Le silence de la directrice et d'Harry faisait disparaître le sourire de la petite fille.

– Mais – mais comment je vais parler à tout le monde ? Mes amis, ma famille ?

– Comment ça, vous n'avez pas internet pour de vrai ? demanda le père. Mais comment la famille peut contacter leur enfant ?!

– Oh, mais il y a les hiboux pour ça ! dit Minerva.

– Ou, dit Harry, vous pouvez faire raccorder votre cheminée au réseau... Attendez je n'ai pas vu de cheminée...

– … Euh... nous avons une chaudière... mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

– Dans les animaux familiers, dit la directrice, vous avez le choix entre un chat, un hibou et un crapaud, je conseille toujours aux étudiants moldus un hibou afin qu'ils puissent rester en contact avec leurs famille.

– Mais en quoi un hibou ferait ça ? demanda finalement la mère. Un hibou magique ?

– Bien sûr, un hibou magique ! dit le professeur Mcgonagall. Ils permettent de livrer des lettres rapidement ! Et ne se perdent pas ! C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que vous avez reçu votre lettre.

– Ah bon, dit la mère. C'est vrai qu'on l'avait trouvé sur le paillasson... J'avais trouvé ça bizarre comme on a une boîte aux lettres...

– Mais attendez... combien de temps mettent ces hiboux pour livrer des lettres ? Pas comme des pigeons voyageurs, quand même ? demanda le père.

– Hé bien... si ? fit Minerva Mcgonagall.

– Attendez, quoi ?! fit le père.

– Quoi ?! suivit la mère.

Même réaction du côté des enfants :

– Sans blague ?!

– Sérieux ?!

Un hibou, ça faisait pourtant toujours plaisir comme cadeau, pensa Harry. Entre ça et la baguette magique, c'était un peu prendre son indépendance pour un enfant magique, quand il allait à Poudlard.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a même pas de téléphone ? s'exclama la mère. Et on va devoir attendre les vacance de Noël avant de la revoir ?

– La technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, la magie interfère avec l'électronique, je crois, expliqua Harry.

– Oui, dit Minerva, ce sont deux énergies très opposées. Aucun appareil électronique moldu ne fonctionne. On a le cas chaque année d'étudiants qui ramènent des objets en espérant que le leur marchera. Mais c'est ce que je crois ce que vous pouvez appelé un fait scientifique, non ? Et vérifié tous les ans !

– Pas de technologie ?! dit le père surpris.

– Hein ?! C'est pas possible, Maman, Papa, je peux pas allez pendant des mois là-bas sans rien !

– Attend chérie, nous allons voir –

– Nan ! Pas de portable, pas question ! dit la petite fille.

– Je suis désolée, dit Minerva. Mais dans votre cas il n'y a que les hiboux comme vous n'avez pas de cheminée... Les hiboux de l'école sont gratuits, votre fille pourra les utiliser sans problème si vous ne lui en prenez pas un personnel...

– Attendez, combien de temps met un hibou entre Poudlard et ici ? demanda le père.

– Ça dépend, dit la sorcière, s'il ne transporte rien de trop lourd, disons une lettre, voyons... ici... Je pense, si le temps est beau, à peu près une semaine.

– Une _semaine !_ s'exclama le père.

– Non, dit la mère, non ce n'est pas possible là, clairement...

– Oui, c'est beaucoup trop...

– Acceptez-vous qu'elle assiste à Poudlard ? demanda Minerva aux parents.

– Mais pour sa magie, si elle n'y allait pas, il n'y aurait pas des accidents ? Des problèmes ? demanda le père.

– Sans pratique et hors d'un environnement magique, la magie va disparaître. Il n'y aura pas de problème si vous refusé, les rassura Minerva.

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé. Lui et la directrice attendirent que le couple se décide.

– Qu'en pense-tu ? demanda le couple à leur fille. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de débouchés en dehors du monde magique, mais si tu veux vraiment apprendre la magie...

– Si y'a pas internet dans le monde magique, j'vois pas l'intérêt, répondis la petite fille.

– Hey, toute la technologie, hein, dit le grand frère, donc plus de jeux vidéos non plus, plus de clim' en été, plus de pc, de télé... et tout ça pour toute t'a vie ! Franchement, pas d'chance ! taquina-t-il sa petite sœur.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Recevoir cette lettre avait été un rêve pour elle !

– Alors... tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda la mère, soulagée.

– Nan, dit sa fille, les bras croisés, déçue.

– Hé bien, alors, je suis désolée, nous sommes désolés, dit la mère en se tordant les doigts, mais nous allons devoir refuser...

Minerva soupira, puis d'un geste encore vif pour son âge, leva sa baguette en face de la famille et prononça sur le ton de la conversation :

– Oubliette.

Harry, choqué, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et un petit biscuit à la main, se tourna vers la sorcière. En face d'eux, toute la famille moldue s'était figée, les yeux dans le vague. Pendant ce temps-là, Minerva Mcgonagall se leva et en agitant sa baguette, fit disparaître le thé des tasses et les envoya avec les biscuits se ranger à leur place dans l'armoire de la cuisine des moldus. Elle sortit ensuite une feuille de parchemin sur lequel s'étendait une liste de noms elle en tapota un de sa baguette et celui-ci disparut dans un éclat de flammes blanches. Puis elle se tourna vers la petite famille :

– Aujourd'hui vous avez décidé de prendre un jour de repos en famille. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, vous avez passé une agréable journée à la maison en famille. Vous n'avez jamais reçu de lettre étrange, et demain vous reprendrez le travail et l'école comme d'habitude, termina le professeur Mcgonagall.

Jetant un regard sur Harry toujours assis, elle lui fit signe de se lever et recula vers le vestibule. Un peu dans un état second, Harry s'extirpa du canapé, regardant les moldus qui semblaient paisibles mais toujours dans leur monde. Sans un mot, il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, après avoir refermé la porte et parcouru l'allée de gravillons jusqu'au trottoir, Harry parla enfin :

– Mais enfin Minerva, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea la vieille femme.

– Mais ceci, enfin ! Le sort ! Vous leurs avez effacé la mémoire !

– Pas tout à fait, je l'ai simplement modifié. On ne peut pas briser le Statut du Secret pour ce genre de cas ! D'autant qu'ils ne veulent pas faire partie de notre monde, ils n'ont plus besoin de savoir qu'il existe.

– Mais quand même..., dit Harry, encore secoué.

– Allons, le Statut est déjà assez affaibli avec tout ces moldus curieux, ce n'est pas toi qui me disait ça ?

Harry fronçait encore les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

– Je ne savais pas que ça se passait comme ça, dit celui-ci en se tournant vers la petite maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.

– C'est la procédure, dit Minerva.

Elle réajusta son chapeau à larges bords.

– Au faite, c'était quoi les flammes sur le parchemin ? demanda Harry soudain.

– Hum ? Oh, ça, c'est juste pour détruire la lettre qu'ils ont reçu avec les preuves, les photos animées.

– Ah oui, la lettre, sinon ils pourraient se rappeler, comprit Harry.

– Exactement. Allons au Chaudron Baveur, proposa la directrice Mcgonagall. On pourra discuter de cette visite plus tranquillement, j'aimerais avoir ton avis concernant ce problème avec les moldus, dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et offrit son bras : ils transplanèrent conjointement un instant plus tard.

L'alarme de la voiture garée juste à coté se mit a résonner furieusement, perturbant tout le quartier et déclenchant une série d'aboiement sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Ceux des humains suivirent peu après.

* * *

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Harry rendit visite à son cousin. Il avait fallu quelques temps pour se mettre d'accord sur le bon jour. Avertit du sujet et des préoccupations par Harry dans leurs échange de lettres avant le rendez-vous (Harry n'avait pas de téléphone, et Dudley rien de magique pour ça), Dudley avait pris le temps de réunir dans le salon quelques pièces de technologie actuelle. Une tablette, un smartphone, son ordinateur personnel et bien sûr l'écran plat qui trônait déjà dans la pièce. Il prévoyait aussi de lui présenter la voiture familiale bourrée de technologie qu'ils venait d'acheter. Le GPS l'intéresserait sûrement.

L'ordinateur était déjà allumé avec certains des sites les plus visités ouverts dans des onglets, autour il y avait aussi quelques boîtes de jeux vidéos. Sa femme et ses enfants étaient absents, tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de Harry.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de Dudley. Ce que son cousin lui avait montré, c'était comme entrer dans le monde de la magie lors de ses onze ans à nouveau. Sauf que c'était celui des moldus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignorant ?

– Et il n'y a aucun moyen de les convaincre, d'inverser la tendance ? demanda Harry.

– Inverser la tendance ? fit Dudley incrédule. Harry, la technologie n'est pas près de disparaître, en fait c'est tout le contraire !

Il se tut un instant.

– Trouvez un moyen de faire entrer le monde « moldu » dans le monde magique, répondit finalement Dudley. Sans ça, ils ne viendront plus.

Harry se laissa aller à un petit rire sans joie, puis exprima sa première pensée à la réponse de Dudley :

– _Jamais_ ils ne voudront ! C'est ce qu'ils craignent le plus, ce qu'ils combattent toujours.

Dudley fit un geste d'impuissance avec ses mains et un sourire plat à l'adresse de Harry.

– Ce n'est pas possible, continua Harry découragé, en se jetant en arrière dans son fauteuil, incrédule quant à toute cette situation.

Son cousin se pencha en avant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux :

– Alors faîtes un réseau similaire... magique, connecté à internet. Et vos moyens de communications, mettez-les à jour, termina Dudley, pragmatique.

Harry croisa les doigts, le regard perdu sur la table basse entre eux.

– Faîtes ça et comme ça ils pourront garder le contact avec le reste du monde, raisonna Dudley, garder leurs habitudes. Vous ne pouvez pas leurs demander d'abandonner tout ça, dit-il avec un large geste des bras englobant les alentours.

 _Le monde magique sans les hiboux...?_ Non, pensa Harry, il y avait peut de chance.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

* * *

_À moins..._

* * *

– Dudley, accepterais-tu que je partage cette mémoire ? demanda soudain très sérieusement Harry.

La mémoire de cet après-midi, se reprit-il, pour que d'autres sorciers puissent en profiter, comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Ils n'ont pas tous... Comment dire, tous ne comprennent pas les moldus, termina maladroitement Harry.

– Ah. Oui, je me souviens de certains d'entre-eux lorsqu'ils nous avaient mis en lieu sûr, avec maman et papa, dit son cousin. Ils étaient un peu perdu.

L'euphémisme du siècle.

– Mais comment ça marche ? demanda Dudley, assez inquiet.

– Oh ? Tu n'auras rien à faire, c'est moi qui vais extraire m'a mémoire. Ensuite je la mets dans un flacon, puis versée dans un bassin spécial, elle peut être consultée par n'importe qui.

– Quoi, comme à la télé ?

– Encore mieux, sourit Harry, s'ils touchent la mémoire, ils se retrouveront dans ce salon !

– Quoi ! Ils seront téléportés ici ? s'inquiéta Dudley.

– Non, ils seront dans le bassin ! répondit Harry en souriant. Ils pourront alors assister à toute notre conversation comme s'ils y avaient été ! Sans possibilité d'interagir, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il après coup.

– Ah je vois ! C'est comme de la réalité virtuelle !

– De la réalité... quoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.

– Oh, juste un de ces nouveau trucs technologiques, lui répondit vaguement Dudley en agitant ses grandes mains. Je suis d'accord, tu peux le faire !

– Ah... d'accord.

Un peu amusé, Harry remarqua que Dudley l'observait soudain avec plus d'attention que ne devrait donner un Dursley à tout manifestation imminente de magie.

* * *

… _Si tout le monde voyait son point de vue... Une chance._

* * *

– Bon, alors je l'extrais, dit-il en sortant de sa manche sa baguette qu'il leva à sa tempe.

Le regard de Dudley devint un peu horrifié, mais toujours fasciné.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait un peu peur que son cousin n'ait fait une overdose de magie. Celui-ci était affalé dans son canapé avec un sourire vague.

– Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mes parents sont tellement hostiles à la magie.

– Attention, Dudley, ils pourraient te renier, taquina Harry en se levant.

– Ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit soudain Dudley en se redressant.

Le moment était passé.

– Oh bon sang regarde l'heure, les enfants vont rentrer de l'école, dit Dudley en avisant la grande horloge trônant dans un coin de la pièce.

Il partagea un regard avec Harry, qui compris. _Il faut que tu partes._ Leur relation n'était pas facile.

– Je sais, j'y vais, dit celui-ci en soupirant.

Dudley l'accompagna dans l'entrée et Harry mis sa veste. Ils se serrèrent la main.

– Merci pour cet après-midi, Dudley, vraiment, dit son cousin.

– Ça va, ce n'était pas si mal.

Dudley tapota l'épaule de Harry.

– Bonne chance, Harry, dit-il sincèrement.

* * *

_Il la prit._

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, après des articles retentissants parus dans les journaux, l'ancienne pensine de Dumbledore trônait dans le hall de Poudlard. Des chaises agencées autour. Le personnel de Poudlard se relayait pour pouvoir accueillir les sorciers et sorcières qui voulaient consulter la désormais célèbre mémoire d' _Harry Potter s'entretenant avec un moldu_ sur le problème actuel de la communauté magique. Tout les jours des gens venaient. Beaucoup voulaient avoir la chance d'utiliser une pensine pour la première fois, celles-ci étant excessivement rares et chères. Certains étaient surtout intéressés par le toujours célèbre Harry Potter. D'autres voulaient « rencontrer » un moldu connaissant le monde magique. Tous étaient relativement peu intéressés par ce que le « moldu » avait effectivement à dire. Mais au moins ils l'entendraient et verraient ce qu'avait vu Harry, quelles que soient leurs raisons de venir en premier lieu.

* * *

_Leur dernière de sensée._

* * *

Ah, Harry était toujours si positif ! Les sorciers allaient comprendre, sûrement ! Il reprenait déjà espoir.

Ils devaient trouver un moyen avant que les mauvaises idées ne prennent le pas, les menant à la ruine. La première étape passait par l'information de la population.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

>  **NdA :** Si les moldus n'arrêtent pas de se regrouper autours des points magiques, c'est évidemment à cause des caméras de surveillance, des portables et des sites de vidéos. Ils filment des gens bizarres qui apparaissent et disparaissent. Les vidéos sont vues, attirant de plus en plus de gens sur place qui veulent comprendre ce mystère ! Les sorts ne peuvent plus endiguer le flot qui se renouvelle en permanence. Ceux d'oublis rendus inutiles avec les vidéos toujours en ligne. Les sorciers se sont trop isolés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et agir en conséquence.
> 
> Une société qui s'isole fini toujours par disparaître.
> 
>  _Est-ce que les sorciers s'en sortiront ?_ Probablement pas pour être honnête, mais j'avais pas envie de terminer ça sur une note trop sombre, j'ai préféré laisser la fin ouverte pour vous.
> 
> Voilà voilà, je ne ferai pas de suite en tout cas :)


End file.
